narutoshinobicrossroadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ari Junrei
First Name Ari Last Name Junrei IMVU Username Andikins Nickname (optional) None at the moment Age & Date of Birth 12 10/31'' '''Gender' Male Ethnicity Ikotsugakurian Height 4'9 Weight 89 pounds Blood Type O+ Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos (If you so choose to have a scar or tattoo. Please bare in mind, we would like to see of how your RPC obtained said scar/tattoo. And with the given age of which you will come in with. Please be reasonable with the scar or tattoo.) Affiliation Ikotsugakure Relationship Status Single Personality & Behaviour Personality: Ari has a 'go with the flow' kind of attitude and a sarcastic manner of carrying himself. While he doesn't like having to take "icky jobs" he will not hesitate to see them through to the end if given them. He has a knack for putting on acts and tricking those he needs to, not wanting to show his true nature to anyone but his friends, those that he feels are worth remembering him. He has a habit of quick-witty remarks always in the chamber ready to fire off. Behavior: When it comes to friends and allies, he has a friendly (almost brotherly) type of an attitude toward them. He will take the blame for some things that his friends do even at the risk of punishment for himself. When it comes to missions and enemies, he is more serious, almost disdainful toward enemies. He tries to make himself hard to read, acting like a fool sometimes when the time calls for it. Nindo (optional) * So long as people remember my name, I'm never gonna die. Bloodline/Clan Junrei Clan Family ( If you have Family Members that exist within NSC, or they are an NPC. Their names go here with some information and background as to how they are tied to you IC. ) Ninja Class '' '' Genin Element One Fire Element Two Wind Weapon of choice Chakram and shuriken Strengths Ninjutsu, Stamina, Taijutsu Weaknesses Speed, Strength, Genjutsu Projectile Weapons Inventory Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Jutsu List Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) Ninjutsu Fire Jutsu Wind Jutsu Kekkei Genkai Allies/'Enemies' WIP '' As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. )'' Background Information Birth: Ari was born to a loving mother and a stern but caring father in Amegakure. The father chose to be aloof and terse to toughen Ari up, something that the young lad would come to resent. Early Life: Growing up and having a desire to surpass his father and show that he could live his own life successfully and not in the shadow of his father, he became determined to become greater than his 'celebrity ninja father'. Academy Age: Ari entered the academy and had begun to develop his personality and mannerisms that were to the dismay of his teachers, but they knew he meant well. The father had gone off during this time leaving Ari at home with his mother and older sister, but that wouldn't last long. Genin: Ari's father went missing while on an extended mission and his mother passed away, leaving Ari with his older sister to be the teacher of his family's jutsus and Ari determined to one day meet his father again and beat the snot out of him.